Meu Capitão
by Stephanie-Colin
Summary: SaKura Haruno, estudante do segundo grau na Tokyo Royal School e ocupante de um cargo de editora no clube de Jornal, se vê em uma situação complicada quando é obrigada a entrevistar Sasuke Uchiha, o canalha, o esnobe, o capitão do time de futebol e aluno do segundo ano. Brigas acontecem e segredos são revelados, mas no final, Sakura se vê perdidamente apaixonada por seu Capitão.


Na primavera o clima era sempre mais agradável, com pássaros cantando e flores brotando em todos os lugares. Apesar disso, o dia estava frio, nos forçando a tirar os casacos do armário.

Faltavam apenas três semanas para entrarmos nas muito esperadas férias de verão e, também por isso, a escola estava num alvoroço só. O baile estava perto, o que acarretava um estresse maior para o comitê de festividades do grêmio estudantil e, especialmente esse ano, as coisas estavam ainda mais enroladas, já que determinados alunos do nono ano reclamaram alegando que se sentiriam excluídos no baile dos Formandos; logo, como não há nada que não funcione na base do suborno aqui na Tóquio Royal School, haverá dois bailes esse ano.

Há quem diz que daqui sai a verdadeira realeza do século atual, mas para mim, nessa mesquinharia sem fim, essa escola forma as mais podres das pessoas.

\- Terra para Sakura, tem alguém aí? - Saito me puxou de meus pensamentos, enquanto passava a mão na frente do meu rosto.

\- O quê? - indaguei-o.

Ele riu, desatando o sinto de segurança. - Nós chegamos, esquisita.

Olhei através da janela do carro, avistando os imponentes portões de ferro da T.R.S.Fechei os olhos, pensando em como seria bom se tudo isso passasse quando eu os abrisse.

\- Todo dia o mesmo drama, você precisa superar isso, Sakura. - falou, abrindo a porta do carro.

\- Fácil falar, difícil fazer. - murmurei, pegando minha mochila - Hoje eu vou ficar até mais tarde fazendo um trabalho do clube, Lola, então não vou voltar com vocês.

Lola era a governanta da casa, que se disponibilizava a trazer eu e meu irmão à escola todos os dias. Nós até tínhamos um motorista particular, mas ela não o deixa nos trazer de jeito nenhum. Ela é um amor de pessoa, desde que Saito não quebre nenhuma porcelana rara da mãe, é claro.

\- Está bem, querida. Não fique até tarde, as ruas estão muito perigosas, chame um táxi para voltar. - sugeriu.

\- Você que manda. - dei um beijo em sua bochecha e, penosamente, saí do carro.

Pisei na calçada sentindo uma enorme vontade de mergulhar para dentro do carro novamente. Saito estava me olhando com uma expressão emburrada, como sempre fazia. Paciência nunca foi uma de suas virtudes.

\- Nem me olha com essa cara, pirralho. - baguncei seu cabelo loiro, enquanto adentravamos no gramado da escola.

\- Eu deveria deixar você sozinha todas as vezes. - resmungou.

\- E por que não deixa? - o provoquei, já sabendo muito bem qual seria a resposta.

Ele pôs um braço em volta de meus ombros, deixando ainda mais evidente a diferença de altura. Saito, apesar de ser mais novo, era quase uma cabeça maior que eu.

\- Não posso deixar você sozinha no meio desses leões. - seu tom de voz saiu baixo, mas eu consegui ouvir.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, avistei a Tachibana correndo como um pato em minha direção. Ela estava carregando bolsas demais e usando um cachecol rosa fluorescente, que nem preciso dizer que estava chamando atenção, além de ser totalmente desnecessário. Não estava tão frio assim.

\- Tachibana está vindo. - enunciei. Não que fosse necessário, pois eu tinha certeza que Saito já havia percebido isso.

Ele pôs a mão na frente da boca para abafar uma risada e tirou o braço que estava envolto em mim.

\- Eu vou nessa, mana. - começou - Não posso me atrasar pra aula de matemática. - ele encolheu os ombros numa falsa empatia.

\- Você é o pior, Saito, o pior! - o encarei com os olhos estreitos, enquanto o via se afastar rindo.

Quando voltei meu olhar para a menina, Tachibana já estava bem mais perto e chamava meu nome com o tom que usava quando queria alguma coisa. Ela não era minha amiga e mal era uma colega. A única coisa que tínhamos em comum era que 'trabalhavamos' no jornal da escola. Tachibana era bonita e tinha longos cabelos dourados, mas também extremamente irritante e só exercia o cargo de entrevistadora principal por conta da influência de seus pais, que apresentam o noticiário na TV.

\- Tachibana - sorri minimamente.

\- Bom dia, Sakura! Ainda bem que a encontrei antes que a aula começasse.

Isso não podia ser um bom sinal, definitivamente, não.Tachibana só falava comigo para pedir favores, os quais eu nunca gostava de realizar.

\- E o que queria falar? - fui direta, para que ela não comessasse a mesma enrolação de sempre.

O estridente sinal tocou, alertando aos alunos que era hora de ir para sala.Eu comecei o meu caminho para dentro, sem falar nada, já esperando que Jéssica viesse atrás de mim, como o fez.

\- Então, você conhece o Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha?

Enviei um olhar incrédulo para ela, que esperava ansiosamente uma resposta. Me perguntei se ela realmente achava possível alguma pessoa dessa escola não saber quem era Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Quem não o conhece? - retruquei, quando percebi que ela estava realmente séria sobre a pergunta.

Sasuke era só o capitão do time de futebol, mesmo estando no segundo ano. "Um prodígio no esporte e um canalha na vida" está era a sua fama. E surpreendentemente, ou não, ainda assim as meninas beijavam o chão onde ele passava.

Um verdadeiro clichê.

Nunca troquei uma palavra com ele, e a minha pretensão era de que continuasse assim.

\- Indo direto ao ponto, eu precisaria entrevistá-lo para a coluna esportiva hoje, mas surgiram uns probleminhas, você sabe...

Não, não sabia. Nem queria saber.

\- Se você não for realmente direta, eu não tenho como saber o que quer. - avistar a porta da minha sala foi como ver uma luz no fim do túnel; essa conversa acabaria e eu poderia seguir com minha vida, sem Tachibana e seu cachecol rosa.

\- Olha, eu não vou poder ficar depois da aula para fazer isso, preciso que você faça.- disse, deixando toda a postura de superior que tinha.

\- Eu sou editora. - respondi, apertando o passo ao ver o professor prestes a passar pela porta.

\- Tá, e o que tem isso? - indagou, me seguindo com os seus barulhentos saltos.

Suspirei pesado, nem me esforçando em tentar disfarçar a pedra no sapato que ela estava sendo.

\- Eu reviso, corrijo e formato os textos, Tachibana. Não entrevisto ninguém e nem quero.

Principalmente se for o Uchiha.

\- Mas, Saku—

\- Eu tenho que entrar, sinto muito. - encolhi os ombros mostrando que não podia fazer nada quanto ao seuproblema.

\- Eu não acredito que aquelabarbiezinha mimadaqueria empurrar o trabalho pra você!

Essa foi a resposta que Ino, a menina mais louca que conheço, que também ocupa o cargo de minha melhor amiga, deu depois de eu a ter relatado tudo.

\- Fala baixo, alguém pode nos ouvir! - tapei a boca dela desajeitadamente.

As aulas já haviam terminado e nós estávamos na fila para o almoço, assim como mais da metade da escola. Ino deu de ombros, com uma feição totalmente debochada.

\- Eu quero mais é que ouçam, essa patricinha acha que pode tudo.

Dei uma risada leve, pegando uma maçã da cesta de frutas e a colocando em minha bandeja.

\- É difícil achar alguém aqui nessa escola que não pense ser o centro do universo.

A loira revirou os olhos azuis balançando a cabeça em um sinal negativo, enquanto pegava uma pêra e colocava em sua própria bandeja. Um pedaço de pudim foi a última coisa que peguei antes de sair a procura de uma mesa. Achamos um bom lugar perto da janela e começamos uma conversa sobre como Gaara, um menino do segundo ano, ficava com uma bundinha redondinha na calça do uniforme. Na verdade, só Ino falava e eu escutava.

\- Não olhe agora, mas sua 'chefe' está vindo. - ela apontou com os olhos para alguma região atrás de mim.

Eu resmunguei em protesto.

\- Você sabe que ela não é minha 'chefe' de verdade. - retruquei, torcendo para que Rin só quisesse me cumprimentar.

Ino deu uma risada ao perceber o que eu estava fazendo.

\- Isso não muda o fato de ela estar vindo para cá. - reforçou.

\- Eu não acredito que Tachibana tenha apelado para Rin!

\- É claro que acredita, Sakura, ela é baixa e faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer.

Maldita seja.

\- Sakura! - a voz calma de Rin soou ao meu lado direito - Preciso conversar uma coisa importante com você.

Seu olhar não estava voltado para mim, mas sim para Ino, que fingia estar alheia a tudo. A aparência centrada e o jeito calmo de falar que Rin tinha, fazia as pessoas pensarem que ela possuía uma personalidade passiva, coisa que nem de longe era verdade.

\- Antes que você comece, queria lembrá-la de que eu sou editora do Jornal, nada mais. - não havia o porquê de rodeios. Eu sabia o porquê de ele estar ali.

Minha 'chefe' inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sinal que indicava clara indignação de sua parte.

\- Eu também queria lembrá-la que você, Sakura, como membro da equipe, tem que cumprir qualquer tarefa dentro das determinadas funções que o clube de Jornal possui, desde que o líder determine. Que, no caso, sou eu. - e lá estava ela.

Eu sabia disso, mas eu também sempre cumpri a mesma função desde o momento em que entrei nessa.

\- Eu não sabia que éramos uma ditadura, Rin, me desculpe. - por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia esconder o tom sarcástico, uma das coisas que puxei de minha mãe.

Uma tosse descontrolada veio de Ino, que estava inutilmente disfarçando uma risada. Rin tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada de modo quase impossível, além de estar apertando sua saia do uniforme nas laterais. Ela estava pirando por dentro.

\- Não somos, mas essas são as regras e você sabia disso. A planilha com as perguntas que fará para Sasuke Uchiha estão na sua mesa. - ela nem se deu ao trabalho de se dispedir antes de ir embora.

\- Ah, como eu odeio esse jeito superior que ela tem. - Ino moveu as mãos como se estivesse estrangulando Rin de longe.

\- Acredite, eu também. - concordei, abaixando minha cabeça até sentir a superfície gelada da mesa em minha bochecha.

\- Você tem mesmo que fazer isso? Quero dizer, o que pode te acontecer se não fizer? - perguntou, roubando meu pudim intocado.

\- Ela pode me expulsar do programa, o que abaixaria minhas notas, já que eu ganho ponto extra por fazer atividade extracurricular. E eu preciso de notas ótimas para entrar em na faculdade que quero.

Suspirei, percebendo que o alvo de minha entrevista estava sentado com seus amigos três mesas depois da minha. Eles estavam rindo escandalosamente, não querendo saber se isso os tornava inconvenientes ou não.

\- Que merda. - Ino disse, com a boca cheia de pudim.

\- É.

Depois de escovar os dentes e, confesso, enrolar bastante, peguei a folha com as perguntas na minha mesa e um gravador nunca usado por mim. Eu estava nervosa. Não por ser Sasuke Uchiha, mas por ser minha primeira entrevista. Eu podia ter respostas afiadas e um sarcasmo incontrolável, mas ainda era tímida e a última, mas não menos importante, não gostava nem um pouco de pessoas que se achavam mais importantes que as outras, o que era facilmente o caso do Uchiha.

Como eu sabia que, se o time de futebol não estava treinando, eles estavam fazendo musculação, então era certo encontrar Sasuke pela escola. Não foi tão difícil, já que seus amigos eram escandalosos o suficiente para eu me guiar pelos corredores e encontrá-los.

\- Eu tô dizendo, Teme, osWarriorsvão engolir a merda que falaram sobre a gente, ano passado. Nós vamos ganhar aquele título esse ano, porra!

O Uchiha estava encostado em um dos armários, enquanto um de seus companheiros falava muito do entusiasmado como eles eram melhores que o outro time. Eram seis garotos, no total, e isso só tornou as coisas piores pra mim.

\- Sasuke Uchiha? - o tom da minha voz saiu tão baixo, que pensei que ele não ouviria, mas quando suas orbes negras focalizaram preguiçosamente em mim, tive certeza de que estava errada.

Seus amigos pararam de falar, dando atenção para a intrusa na conversa deles. Olhares presunçosos e cotoveladas aqui e ali. Eles com certeza achavam que eu tinha intenções muito diferentes da que eu possuía em mente.

Ao contrário do que eu pensei, o Uchiha permaneceu em silêncio, com a feição inexpressiva e um olhar presunçoso.

\- Eu sou do Jornal da escola. Será que você poderia participar de uma pequena entrevista para a coluna de esportes? - eu estava suando frio com toda aquela atenção voltada para mim, mas fiz o possível para não mostrar nervosismo.

Ele olhou para o chão e desencostou-se do armário, como se eu tivesse todo tempo do mundo para esperar ele terminar seus movimentos lerdos. Seus amigos estavam rindo e provavelmente de mim.

\- Não vai rolar, eu tenho treino. - ele deu as costas e começou seu caminho pelo corredor.

\- Talvez na próxima você consiga algo. -um deles, que eu não me dei ao trabalho de olhar, disse em meio a risos.

Eu não desistiria tão fácil. Dei alguns passos, passando pelos cinco garotos que estavam rindo, alcançando o braço do Uchiha facilmente, dado aos seus passos preguiçosos.

\- A entrevista não vai demorar, você só vai chegar uns minutos atrasado no treino. - insisti, mesmo me odiando por esse feito patético.

Ele olhou para minha mão em seu braço como se meu toque fosse tóxico, em seguida, ele se abaixou até ficar com o rosto muito próximo ao meu e disse:

\- Se quiser uma entrevista, fique até o treino acabar, do contrário, não vai ter nada. - e essa foi a última coisa que disse, antes de tirar minha mão de seu braço e continuar seu caminho.

Não demorou muito para que seus amigos fossem para a mesma direção, me deixando sozinha e com mais raiva do que realmente cabia dentro de mim.

Sasuke Uchiha, o grande rei, como alguns o chamam, fazia mais que jus aos boatos que dizem que ele é um babaca com quem "não interessa". Apesar de saber que a maioria dos alunos desta escola são mesquinhos e só se importam com eles próprios, nunca tinha vivenciado nada assim. Sempre fiquei longe de pessoas assim.

Tsunade, minha tia, disse que essa era uma ótima escola e, só por esse motivo, aceitei vir pra cá. Entrei para primeiro ano do ensino médio e odiei cada segundo até conhecer Ino, uma aluna bolsista que andava contra a maré de "sangue azul". Naquele momento,queria que ela estivesse comigo, assim eu teria alguém com quem compartilhar a vontade de pisotear a cara do Uchiha.


End file.
